We Didn't Start The Fire
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca can't find any inspiration for the Bellas' set-list, but she soon finds some when her baking experience with Chloe take a turn for the worse.


**A quick little one-shot for you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS MENTIONED, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF PITCH PERFECT AND THE SONGS!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Please Beca," Chloe whines, "No one else is here to do it with me!"

"No, I'm busy," Beca says without turning around, "I have to get the setlist done in two days!"

"Well it isn't my fault that you waited until the last minute to start working on it!" Chloe exclaims.

"I couldn't, and still can't, think of any songs to put in the playlist!" Beca sighs and puts her head in her hands.

Chloe walks to the other side of the room and approaches Beca. She pulls Beca's headphones off of her ears and rests them around the brunette's neck, "Hey, it's alright, just come take a break and help me bake."

Beca looks up and Chloe and sighs, "Okay, maybe you can help me come up with some ideas for the setlist while we bake," Beca smiles.

"Of course," Chloe smiles, "Now come on slowpoke!" Chloe says before running down the stairs.

* * *

"Okay," Chloe says looking through the pantry, "We have cake mix, and brownie mix," Chloe turns to face Beca, "So we can make a cake, cupcakes, or brownies."

"What takes the least amount of effort?" Beca asks scrunching up her face.

Chloe glares at Beca, "Okay fine, cupcakes."

Chloe smiles and grabs the cake mix, throwing it onto the counter and grabbing the rest of the ingredients needed for the cupcakes.

"Carefully crack the eggs into the bowl," Chloe instructs tossing two eggs at Beca, who doesn't catch them, causing the eggs to crack on the floor.

Beca stares at the eggs on the floor and looks back up at Chloe, raising an eyebrow, "really?"

"Hey, it isn't my fault," Chloe holds her hands up in defense, "You didn't catch them!"

"How am I supposed to catch them when I wasn't expecting it?" Beca exclaims.

"You looked right at me when I tossed them!" Chloe laughs.

Beca grabs some paper towels and starts to clean up the eggs, "I still wasn't expecting it," Beca mumbles.

* * *

"Beca! Get off your phone and open the oven," Chloe says holding two cupcake trays.

"Yes, chef Beale," Beca salutes and opens the oven.

Chloe puts the cupcake trays in the oven and closes the oven.

"Alright, now we have to wait about fifteen-ish minutes and then we have to wait for them to cool, and then we frost them and then we get to eat them!" Chloe exclaims.

"Oh my god, that's so much work, I should have picked the brownies," Beca sighs.

"Come on, you're having fun, I can tell," Chloe smiles, nudging Beca in the side.

Beca smiles, "Stop it, nerd!"

"Mhm, look at that," Chloe points at Beca's face, "I do believe that is a smile I see!"

Beca grabs a can of frosting from the counter and opens it, sticking her finger in it and putting her finger into her mouth.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaims, grabbing the frosting from Beca's hand, "We need this for the cupcakes!"

"I know, I just thought that I would taste it, and make sure that it wasn't poisonous," Beca lies.

"Mhm," Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca.

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying to keep you safe," Beca holds her hands up in defense.

"Do you smell that?" Chloe asks, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah," Beca says, "It smells like something's-"

Beca and Chloe look at each other, eyes wide

"Burning!"

"Burning!"

They say in unison before scrambling over to the oven.

"Stay back," Beca says before quickly opening the oven, smoke pouring out of it as soon as it's open.

Beca starts coughing and swats at the air as smoke engulfs her. "Of fucking course!" Beca yells once the fire alarm starts going off.

Beca looks into the oven, seeing the cupcakes on fire, "Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Chloe asks, panic lacing her voice.

"The cupcakes are on fire!" Beca screeches.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Chloe panics, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Beca panics, backing away from the oven.

"Water, we should get water!" Chloe says filling up a cup of water.

"No!" Beca says, putting her hand out to stop Chloe from dumping the water onto the fire, "It will only make the fire-"

Chloe ignores Beca's hand and throws the water onto the fire, screaming when the fire to grows bigger.

"-bigger," Beca says.

"We are going to die!" Chloe panics.

"Hey," Beca grabs Chloe's shoulders, "We are going to be fine, take my phone, go outside and call 911, and I'll try to find a fire extinguisher! Stay away from that fire"

"Okay," Chloe grabs Beca's phone and dials 911 and makes her way outside of the Bellas' house.

Beca scurries around the kitchen and tries to find a fire extinguisher. "If I were a fire extinguisher, where would I be?" Beca asks herself.

Beca quickly opens the coat closet right outside of the kitchen and spots the fire extinguisher. She quickly grabs it and makes her way to the oven, using the fire extinguisher, putting out the fire. Beca puts down the fire extinguisher and sighs. _Wait! I've got an idea!_

* * *

"What the hell?" Fat Amy's voice rings through the auditorium, "All of these songs are related to fire."

"Yeah, 'We didn't start the fire' by Billy Joel, 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash, 'Girl on fire' by Alicia Keys and 'Burning Love' by Elvis?" Stacie says, "What gives?"

"Nothing," Beca smiles, "Let's just say, I got inspired," Beca shrugs.

Chloe smiles, "What's wrong with songs about fire?"

"Nothing…" Stacie drags out.

"What happened that day that you two were the only Bellas home?" Amy questions, narrowing her eyes at Beca and Chloe.

"Nothing that you guys need to be concerned about," Beca says.

"Did you two have sex?" Stacie exclaims.

Beca's eyes widen, "Wha… why would you, I can't even believe you would say that!"

"No, maybe next time," Chloe shrugs.

Beca whips around to face Chloe, who gives her a wink.

* * *

 **Songs Mentioned:**

 **"We Didn't Start The Fire" - Billy Joel**

 **"Ring of Fire" - Johnny Cash**

 **"Girl on Fire" - Alicia Keys**

 **"Burning Love" - Elvis Presley**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, it motivates me to get more out for you guys!**

 **~Movies :)**


End file.
